


Un día en otoño [Fictober2019]

by SalveBlackHat



Series: Momentos Voxman que no me dio CN [3]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Family, Family Feels, Fictober 2019, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 12,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalveBlackHat/pseuds/SalveBlackHat
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles sobre momentos no relacionado entre Venomous y Boxman para el Fictober2019.1 de octubre: Hojas/Leaves2 de octubre: Mantas/Blankets3 de octubre: Luz de Luna/ Moonlight4 de octubre: Fuego/Fire





	1. Hojas

Boxman observa desde el balcón de su actual hogar como las hojas secas se desprenden de las ramas de los grandes y viejos árboles que rodean su cabaña, y aterrizan en el pasto de su patio. Bebe un poco de su té de manzanilla, relajando su cuerpo por el calor de la bebida y respira profundamente, sintiendo el aire fresco entrar en su nariz. Después mira a su acompañante el profesor Venomous, quien decidió visitarlo y pasar un agradable día juntos, perplejo por el increíble paisaje. ¿Será qué es la primera vez que ambos están apreciando a una de las maravillas de la madre naturaleza?

—Que hermoso—expresa Boxman apreciando los bosques frondosos que tienen un aspecto entre rojizo y amarillento—. Al estar demasiado concentrado en destruir la plaza y en el negocio de la villanía, hizo que me cegara de la realidad y no me percatara lo maravilloso que suele ser el otoño.

—Cierto…—habla el profesor Venomous dando un pequeño trago a su caliente té mientras contempla su alrededor—. Es tan agradable…—murmura tranquilo y sostiene con fuerza la taza, tratando de calentar sus frías manos con el calor que desprende la taza—… Relajante.

De repente el ex villano deja la taza en la mesa que se encuentra a un lado de él, se levanta con rapidez de su cómoda silla, sorprendiendo al profesor por la repentina acción y, emocionado, Boxman agarra la muñeca de su visitante, que inevitablemente Venomous no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

—Vamos a aplastar algunas hojas profesor—dice Boxman demasiado sonriente—. Sé que se escucha algo infantil y tonto, pero es divertido.

—¿Crees que es buena idea Boxman? Bueno... Porque entre más rotas estén las hojas, más difícil será quitarlas y...

—¡No te preocupes!—exclama emocionado Boxman—. De eso me encargaré después, por mientras hay que relajarnos y divertirnos un poco—entonces el villano retirado jala con poca fuerza la muñeca de su amigo, mientras este intenta no derramar el té en su ropa—. ¡Vamos, vamos!

Con algo dudoso, Venomous acepta la invitación de Boxman. Deja su taza en la mesa y con pasos rápidos ambos pasan por los escalones y finalmente llegan al patio. Con tanta emoción, Boxman empieza aplastar las hojas secas en varios pedazos imaginando que son los patéticos héroes que una vez luchó, el sonido del crujido aumenta con cada pisada que da el ex villano y eso lo emociona cada vez más. Por otra parte, para Venomous ver a Boxman aplastando hojas y riéndose como si se tratara de un niño, le resulta agradable y sonríe; así que toma iniciativa, da una pisada a un conjunto de hojas secas y suelta una pequeña risa.

—Que divertido.


	2. Mantas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes pertenece a Ian Jones-Quartey.

—Que frío...—se queja Venomous cubriendo con un montón de mantas en todo su cuerpo, la suavidad de la tela invade su escamoso cuerpo y le proporciona calor en una noche fría de otoño—. Ni siquiera es invierno y siento que me congelaré en cualquier instante.

Boxman mira preocupado al profesor Venomous mientras que éste se envuelve por completo de las mantas y no para de temblar; entonces el ex-villano le coloca otra manta que está en sus manos al cuerpo de Venomous, con la esperanza que la situación mejore un poco. Boxman sabe a la perfección que debido a los experimentos fallidos de Venomous para recuperar sus poderes cuando antes era LaserBlast, tuvo una mutación a su cuerpo, teniendo ciertas características de una serpiente como tener la sangre fría, por lo que Venemous siempre tiene problemas para mantener el calor corporal en las épocas de frío, a pesar de eso, Boxman no creyó que esas consecuencias serían un gran problema para el profesor hasta ahora.

—Falta unos días para que termine el otoño, es normal que cada día haga más frío—habla Boxman un poco nervioso—. ¿Seguro que estás bien Venomous?

—Sí, lo estaré—tartamudea el profesor, acurrucándose en la cama y sin parar de temblar—. No te preocupes Boxman.

El villano retirado fruñe el ceño, no tan seguro de las palabras de Venomous; por lo que sin previo aviso, toca la mejilla de profesor, comprobando una sensación congelada en su mano. Por otra parte Venomous parpadea un par de veces, quedando en shock por la acción inesperada de Boxman.

—¡Por el amor de Cob! ¡Cómo no me voy a preocuparme si te estás congelando!—exclama Boxman impactado por la condición actual del profesor—. ¡¿Siempre te pasa esto profesor Venomous?!

—A veces—confiesa Venomous con dificultad—, hay días que lo puedo resistir y otras siento que me moriré congelado en cuestión de segundos, pero estaré bien.

—Bien, ya escuche suficiente, no voy a permitir que mi visitante muera congelado—dicho eso, Boxman se mete debajo de las mantas sin pensarlo dos veces a la lado del villano y se acerca hasta poder abrazarlo, apoyando su frente con el pecho de Venomous—. Espero que esto no te incómodo... P.V. —murmura, sintiendo el aumento de calor de sus mejillas y a punto de morir de la vergüenza, que no es capaz de mirarlo.

—No...—susurra Venomous mientras sus mejillas se sonrojan y rodea el cuerpo de Boxman con sus brazos—. Que cálido…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Arriba el Boxy retirado y el Venomous que quiere recuperar el amor de Boxy!


	3. Luz de Luna

Varias explosiones se alcanza a percibir a lo lejos, la caída de los meteoritos que está ocasionando una gran destrucción y el sonido de disparos de distintas armas mortales producido por los muchos enfrentamientos de bandas de criminales por la lucha de territorios, muestra un verdadero espectáculo para un par de villanos que lo disfrutan desde uno de los barrancos de la zona de peligro, en una noche fría a la luz de la luna.

—¡Esto es genial! —grita Boxman emocionado por el gran show—. Los días tranquilos que paso en mi cabaña son buenos y me agradan, pero ver la destrucción y el caos, me recuerda mucho a mis tiempos como villano y eso me pone realmente feliz. Muchas gracias por invitarme P. V.

—No tienes que agradecerme Boxman—habla Venomous contento, entonces un fuerte viento fresco producido por una explosión los ataca, moviendo sus cabellos a la dirección del viento y aumentando su emoción—. ¿Te diviertes, Boxman?

—¡Claro!—responde el ex villano, mostrando una linda sonrisa, mientras que la luz de la luna resalta más su rostro.

Venomous lo mira con amor, alza las comisuras de sus labios y sus mejillas se sonrojan un poco. ¡Oh, por el amor de Cob! ¡Él es tan hermoso! No importa si las acciones de Boxman no eran con intención, siempre lo llegaría a sorprender y a enamorarlo cada vez más.

"¿Te diviertes, Boxman?"

Esa pregunta... Inconscientemente Venomous se cuestiona en dónde la había escuchado antes, tratando de recordar.

"¿Lo haces?"

¿Dónde la escuchó? ¿Dónde?

"¡DIME QUE TE ESTÁS DIVIRTIENDO BOXY!"

Venomous se exalta, siente sus labios temblar, un nudo sofoca cruelmente la garganta y su respiración se acelera, sintiendo que el aire no llega a oxigenar a los pulmones. Mira de reojo a Boxman, pero no ve al ex villano feliz, ve un Boxman paralizado, a punto de llorar y con su antigua ropa de laboratorio.

—¿Qué...?—murmura el profesor en completo shock—. Box...

De repente el villano se da cuenta que el escenario cambió, ya no encontraba en el barranco, disfrutando la destrucción que casa día presenta la zona del peligro, sino que ahora se encuentra en la fábrica de Boxmore. Venomous observa varias partes de los hijos de Boxman dispersos en el piso, chispas saliendo de las máquinas destruidas y tanto en las paredes como el techo con grandes hoyos provocados por la fuerza bruta de alguien.

Entonces Venomous los ve... A Shadowy Venomous y a su hijo en forma Turbo, riéndose descaramente y continuando con la destrucción de la fábrica.

—Por favor... Basta—murmura Boxman, pero las palabras no son suficientes para detenerlos

De repente...

—¿P.V?—habla Boxman preocupado, tocando el antebrazo del profesor y así trayendo a la actualidad—. Estás actuando un poco raro, ¿estás bien?

—...—Venomous mira a Boxman con una expresión triste en su rostro—. Sí, lo estoy... Gracias Boxman... Por todo.


	4. Fuego

—Me aburro—se queja Fink acostada en el tapete, disfrutando el calor que desprende el fuego en la chimenea y volviendo a jugar otra partida en su nuevo videojuego mientras mueve de un lado a otro sus piernas—. No entiendo porque vives aquí Boxman, no hay Internet, no hay computadora o videojuegos, ni siquiera tienes televisión. Que bueno que traje mi consola porque si no me muero de aburrimiento en este lugar, ¿no lo crees jefe? ¿Jefe?

Pasa unos segundos y no recibe una respuesta por parte de Venomous, entonces Fink voltea para saber que estaba ocurriendo con su jefe, dándose cuenta que Venomous se quedó profundamente dormido mientras que Boxman lo cubre con una manta; pone su dedo metálico en los labios y sonríe, indicando que no debía hacer mucho ruido si no quería despertar al profesor. Fink frunce el ceño, después suspira pesadamente y decide concentrarse en su juego.

—Fink, ¿quieres más té? ¿O galletas?—pregunta Boxman y al mismo tiempo recoge algunas tazas que se encuentran en una mesa de noche.

—No—responde la secuaz del profesor, moviendo con rapidez los dedos y apretando todos los botones, intentando matar con dificultad uno de los jefes en su videojuego.

—Está bien—dicho eso, Boxman camina hacia la cocina llevándose los recipientes.

—Oye, ¿ya volvieron o qué?

La pregunta retumba en la cabeza del hombre cyborg una y otra vez, se detiene en seco que casi tira las tazas, sus mejillas se tornan de un color rojo y el sudor cubre su rostro. Rápidamente, un poco tembloroso, mira a Fink sorprendido.

—No tan fuerte Fink, el profesor Venomous puede escucharte—exclama apenado, pero después toma una bocanada de aire y consigue calmarse—. ¿Por qué dices eso?—pregunta nervioso Boxman, expulsando unas cuantas risas falsas, tratando de amortiguar el ambiente que Fink formó hace unos segundos—. Mira Fink, P.V. y yo solo somos amigos y creo que estamos mejor así.

—¿En serio? Pues los veo muy asquerosos para ser una simple amistad—confiesa la secuaz sin despejar sus ojos en la consola.

—Es algo complicado Fink... Las cosas ya no serían como antes, ya no soy un villano... —confiesa Boxman con melancolía—. No sé si P.V. quiera volver a intentarlo.

—¿Entonces estarías dispuesto a intentarlo?

Un momento de silencio invade la habitación, de repente Boxman tartamudea cosas sin sentidos, mirando de un lugar a otro en busca de aclarar las cosas y su rostro se torna de un color rojo brillante. No sabe como controlar sus emociones, sus ideas están despedazado su cabeza, pero algo está seguro, sabe responder esa pregunta.

—Sí...—murmura Boxman y se retira del lugar.

Entonces Fink pausa su videojuego y antes de hablar, se asegura que el ex villano no esté en la habitación. Fink suspira y ve a su jefe, despierto, mirando con tristeza como el fuego consume poco a poco los troncos de madera y pensando la respuesta de Boxman.

—Ya lo escuchaste jefe. Apresurate o te arrepentirás.


	5. Suéter

—¡En serio lo siento P.V.!—exclama nervioso Boxman tratando de limpiar con desesperación los restos de comida en el suéter de Venomous—. No vi que ibas a pasar a la cocina y por mi culpa chocamos, perdón por ensuciar tu suéter.

—No tienes que disculparte Box—habla Venomous con sinceridad, moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro como si le permitiera expresar mejor sus palabras—. Solo fue un accidente, no te preocupes por eso.

—Este suéter quedó arruinado—dice desanimado el ex villano, entendiendo que no importa lo mucho que tratara de limpiar esa enorme mancha, sus esfuerzos serán en vano, al menos que lo llevarán a una lavandería.

Pero, ¿qué debería hacer? Boxman checa de reojo su reloj pegado en la pared de su sala, el reloj marca trece minutos para que sean las siete de la noche; aunque la lavandería más cercana cierra a las 8, su cabaña está demasiado retirado de la ciudad y era imposible llegar a tiempo, además que tendrían que recoger el suéter otro día. Venomous es alguien que le gusta estar limpio y Boxman lo sabe; sería fácil que solo Venomous se quitara el suéter y problema resulto, pero el aire congelado que está atacando la tranquila noche y la sangre fría de Venomous, no sería una buena combinación.

—...—Boxman medita un poco mientras toca su barbilla.

—Boxman—pregunta el profesor un poco incrédulo por las acciones del nombrado—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—...—el villano retirado piensa por unos instantes y cuando menos se lo espera, una idea surge en su cabeza—. Tengo una idea, acompáñame P. V.—dice sonriente y camina hacia su cuarto.

Venomous, sin entender lo que está ocurriendo, decide obedecer a Boxman y lo sigue. Una vez que llegan a la habitación, Boxman se dirige a su ropero, al abrirlo mira toda su ropa, la mayoría perfecta para combatir los bajas temperaturas y, después de un tiempo, Boxman toma un suéter similar al que trae puesto.

—Toma profesor, para reparar un poco el daño que ocasione, use uno de mis suéteres.

—Box, de verdad no tienes que molestarte—confiesa Venomous apenado.

—Vamos, vamos.

—...—el profesor lo piensa unos instantes, al principio pensó en seguir rechazando la oferta, sin embargo, al ver el brillo en el ojo orgánico se Boxman, no tuvo más opción—. Está bien Boxman, lo usaré.

Entonces Boxman le da el suéter, el profesor lo agarra y decide cambiarse rápidamente antes que el frío atacará nuevamente su cuerpo. La tela es suave además que proporciona calor, y es cómoda, pero existe un diminuto detalle. 

—¡Por el amor de Cob!—exclama Boxman y comienza a reírse—. Te ves gracioso P.V., lo siento, es que creí que sería buena idea.

El suéter le queda grande de ancho a Venomous, aunque no lo considera un problema... Pero lo largo le queda chico, no logrando cubrir su estomago. El profesor parpadea un par de veces e inconscientemente se empieza a reír junto con Boxman.


	6. Tranquil

Tranquilo... Venomous nunca creyó que Boxman se convirtiera en alguien tranquilo, siempre veía a su antigua pareja animado en realizar distintos planes para derrotar a los héroes de la plaza, con mucha energía y pasión en su vocación sin importarle la opinión de los demás ni que los héroes logren frustrar sus planes una y otra vez... Jamás pensó que Boxman se retiraría en el mundo de la villanía, aunque su legado en destruir la plaza sigue gracias a Ernesto, Jethro y Mikayla, Boxman ya no tiene ningún problema en pasear por la plaza.

—Boxman, disculpa si mi pregunta te llegue a incomodar pero, ¿no has pensado en volver a ser villano?—pregunta Venomous algo inseguro mientras sostiene una taza de té.

Al escuchar la interesante pregunta del profesor, Boxman para de leer un curioso libro de autoayuda llamando "Who I am?", deja el libro en la mesa y medita un poco sobre su respuesta.

—No—responde con seguridad—. Es cierto que la vida de un villano es divertida, emocionante... Pero prefiero esta vida tranquila y pacífica... A veces pienso que sería divertido volver por un rato, realizar nuevos prototipos, construir robots e intentar destruir la plaza, pero sólo sería para recordar viejos tiempos, mi vida como villano se terminó.

Venomous intenta procesar la respuesta en su cabeza y no pudo evitar sentir tristeza. Recuerda todos esos momentos que pasaron juntos en Boxmore, todos los planes en derrotar a los héroes o cuando construían en algo innovador y malvado... Al momento que Venomous aceptó el trato con Shadowy, la relación que tuvo con Boxman quedó destruida; después que regresó a la Tierra, él intentó disculparse con Boxman muchas veces, no obstante el miedo y la inseguridad dominaron su mente, y un día, leyendo con tranquilidad el periódico, vio en la primera página que su ex pareja se retiró del mundo de los villanos... Dándose cuenta que las cosas con Boxman ya no iban a ser lo mismo, ya no existía una posibilidad que trabajarán juntos como los viejos tiempos antes que cometiera el grave error de trabajar con Shadowy Figure y que si se hubiera disculpado antes, tal vez hubiera evitado ese retiro tan repentino... Pero el hubiera no existe.

Aunque Boxman le haya explicado que la razón de su retiro era para que pudiera reflexionar sobre sus acciones y encontrarse a sí mismo... Venomous no puede dejar de pensar que él formó parte de esa decisión tan difícil para Boxman y eso lo lastima.


	7. Estrellas

Una estrella fugaz aparece en aquel hermoso cielo nocturno cubierto de diminutas y brillantes estrellas, Boxman observa con asombro la lluvia de estrellas, no puede evitar señalar aquel evento astronómico y al mismo tiempo mira al profesor Venomous.

—¡Mira P.V.! ¡Mira! ¡Una estrella fugaz!—exclama emocionado Boxman y Venomous asiste con una tierna sonrisa—. No me había tomado la molestia de ver una lluvia de estrellas, al principio creí que era una perdida de tiempo, pero ahora sé que vale la pena desvelarse para ver las estrellas.

—Sí...—afirma el profesor—. En el planeta donde viví por un tiempo era común ver lluvia de estrellas.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, pero no se compara como verlas en la Tierra, aquí es agradable y emocionante, a comparación del otro planeta, tan solitario y cotidiano.

—Ya veo...—murmura un poco inquieto el ex villano al ver la triste expresión de su acompañante—. ¡Oye! ¿Qué deseo pedirías profesor? Ya sabes, si pides un deseo cuando veas una estrella fugaz, este se cumplirá. Aunque no creo en eso, sería genial que se cumplieran, ¿no?–habla en busca de cambiar el tema al instante—. Uno de los muchos deseos que tengo es que pueda crecer un poco más—confiesa Boxman expulsando unas cuantas risas y tratando de amortiguar el ambiente pesado que se formó en unos instantes—. ¿Y tú P.V.?

—Un deseo... Desearía viajar en el tiempo... Así iría al pasado y trataría de detener todas mis estupideces.

—¿P.V.?—la tonalidad de voz que expresa Venomous no le agrada en absoluto a Boxman.

—Buscaría mi otro yo y le daría un buen golpe, por arruinar todo, por alejar a todos los que me importan... ¡Todo por el poder!

—Espera P.V., cálmate.

—Lo mejor sería buscarme en mis tiempos de héroe y provocar mi muerte en esa tienda de donas.

—¡YA BASTA!

La voz potente de Boxman retumba en los oídos de Venomous, trayéndolo a la realidad. Posteriormente el hombre cyborg toma el cuello del suéter del profesor, lo jala hasta estar frente a frente; Venomous se impacta por la expresión de Boxman, una combinación de seriedad y enojo, una expresión completamente nueva para ambos.

—No vuelvas a decir eso... ¡No vuelvas a desear tu muerte o juro que te arrepentirás!—grita furioso Boxman provocado que un escalofrío recorra la espalda del profesor—. ¡Eres importante para Fink! ¡Lo eres para mí! No puedo imaginar una vida sin ti...

—Boxman... Lo siento... Yo...—tartamudea Venomous, sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblar, nunca había visto a Boxman tan enojado y tan preocupado—. Tengo otro deseo... Dame otra oportunidad, por favor.

—¿Qué?

—Nada volverá hacer lo mismo... Cometí muchos errores...Pero Box, no me interesa si ya no eres un villano, solo quiero que estés a mi lado, te prometo que no te volveré a lastimarte...

—P.V.—Boxman sonríe con calidez, acerca su frente con la de Venomous y acaricia con delicadeza ambas mejillas escamosas del profesor—. También es uno de mis deseos... Volvamos a ser novios.


	8. Warm Mugs

Venomous suelta un bostezo, mira con fastidio el conjunto de papeles que debía de revisar y firmar para ser entregados en las primeras horas del día, al igual que ve un correo electrónico en proceso de ser enviado a la señorita Cosma y trata de caer en las garras del cansancio... El mundo de la villanía suele ser tan aburrido y administrativo.

Inevitablemente el profesor recorre en su baúl de recuerdos de cuando era un héroe, todas esas batallas con los villanos cuando a penas P.O.I.N.T. estaba creciendo como una organización, sin embargo la adrenalina que recorría en su cuerpo al combatir hasta el cansancio había desaparecido, tanto con los villanos como los héroes... O eso creyó hasta que conoció a Boxman y le regresó esa pasión que creyó perdida.

"Boxman..."

El profesor alza la comisura de sus labios al pensar en su pareja, desde que Boxman le dio una oportunidad de volver a ser una linda pareja de villanos enamorados, las cosas iban bastante bien a pesar de los bruscos cambios, Boxman siendo un villano retirado y Venomous siguiendo en el negocio de los villanos por su parte. Sin embargo Venomous debía de afrontar uno de los muchos problemas que tiene... Los hijos de Boxman. Ambos acordaron mantener la relación en discreción hasta que Venomous hablara con los hijos de su actual pareja.

De repente, alguien toca la puerta un par de veces, logrando sacar todos esos pensamientos que atacaban su cabeza.

—P.V., ¿puedo pasar?—pregunta Boxman al otro lado de la puerta.

—Por supuesto Boxy, pasa.

Posteriormente la puerta se abre, Boxman empuja con delicadeza la puerta mientras sostiene una bandeja con dos tazas de té caliente; después entra a la oficina del profesor, cerrando la puerta con su hombro y camina hacia el escritorio del profesor.

—Traje un poco de té—habla Boxman dejando la bandeja en el escritorio, teniendo cuidado de ensuciar el área de trabajo de Venomous—. Espero que no te esté interrumpiendo ni te moleste en acompañarte un poco...

—Por supuesto que no Box, llegaste justo a tiempo, me estoy tomando descanso—confiesa Venomous tomando la taza caliente con precaución—. Checar papeles o escribir tontos correos electrónicos es lo que menos extrañé cuando estuve en ese planeta desértica, ¿no me quieres ayudar Boxy?

—La vida de retirado es tan genial...—dice Boxman tratando de ignorar la súplica de su novio mientras le daba un trago a su té y disfrutando el calor que le proporciona la bebida.

—Boxy...

—Vale, vale—exclama risueño Boxman disfrutando el "sufrimiento de Venomous y le da un beso en la frente—. ¿En qué te ayudo?


	9. Magic

Acaricia con delicadeza la cabeza de Venomous, sintiendo la suavidad de sus cabellos negros pasando entre los dedos de Boxman, mientras que Venomous duerme tranquilo y profundo, acurrucado en el sillón y apoyando su cabeza en las cortas piernas de su actual pareja. Boxman sonríe sin dejar de ver a Venomous, su rostro despreocupado de todos los problemas que carga en los hombros con los héroes, sin el estrés que siempre le provocan, principalmente Cosma, en el negocio de la villanía y sin ser atacado por las constantes pesadillas que con crueldad le recuerda los errores que cometió en el pasado... Desde sus momentos de P.O.I.N.T. hasta los acontecimientos de Shadowy Venomous.

El villano retirado expulsa unas cuantas risas, procurando que no sean demasiadas ruidosas para no despertar a su novio. Novio... Amor... Quien diría que un villano como él, alguien que se supone que detestaba el amor y la amistad, llegará a cambiar tanto. Amar a sus hijos que tanto los dañó por años y ahora estar orgulloso de cada uno, sin importar que sigan en el camino del mal o establecerse en un lugar lleno de paz; después buscar su momento de paz, reflexionar sobre su vida y solucionarlo poco a poco después de dejar a un lado en atacar la plaza, retirándose como villano y vivir en el bosque con un montón de libros de autoayuda.

Leer libros de autoayuda... Quien lo diría.

Ahora volver a salir con el profesor Venomous... Boxman tuvo sus dudas, no quería ser lastimado otra vez y por un instante, pensó que era mejor solo ser amigos; pero después de reflexionar por semanas, leer algunos libros y notar el gran cambio y los esfuerzos de Venomous, decidió abrí su corazón una vez más. Y no se arrepiente, la relación entre los dos era mucho mejor que cuando trabajaban juntos en Voxmore, la comunicación era excelente y el profesor demuestra su amor y afecto hacia él cada vez que se ven, cuando antes Venomous era mucho más reservado en esos aspectos.

Todo esos momentos que ahora pasa en su pacífica vida son hermosos... Todo parece un lindo mundo mágico que a veces Boxman cree que ese mundo desaparecerá en cualquier instante. Pero no lo es... Esto está pasando... Esto es real.

-Box...-murmura Venomous aún soñoliento.

-¿Qué ocurre P.V. ?- pregunta Boxman, atento en lo que dirá el villano.

-Nada... Solo quería saber es aún estabas aquí...

-Sí, estoy aquí...-habla Boxman, acariciando con su mano orgánica la mejilla del profesor, sintiendo el vello facial raspar su mano.


	10. Forrest

Boxman jamás imaginó que se retiraría del mundo de la villanía, supuso que su vida sería siempre intentaría destruir la plaza de Mr. Gar hasta que su cuerpo orgánico no pudiera más y, en caso que lo lograra su mayor objetivo como villano, seguiría con el negocio de sus robots y buscaría otra meta para estar activo como un verdadero villano apasionado, en vez de quedarse en su oficina, administrando papeles y contestando llamadas molestas de sus inversionistas.

La vida del solitario ex villano en medio de un bosque era tranquilo y lleno de paz, algo que Boxman le costó un tiempo adaptarse a esos intereses cambios pero no se arrepiente de su decisión. 

Boxman se sienta una de las sillas que invaden en el balcón de su cabaña, observa los árboles que comienzan a tornarse de colores más llamativos, cambiando del típico color verde que tanto caracteriza a las hojas a rojo o amarillo. Escucha el canto de algunas aves que están paradas en las delgadas ramas de los árboles, mientras que otras se preparan para la migración antes que el frío invierno llegue. El cielo está cubierto de nubes grises pero, a pesar eso, existe una baja probabilidad de precipitación; el aire relaja un poco a Boxman, moviendo un poco sus cabellos verdes.

Entonces Mikayla camina hacia su padre, pasando por sus piernas y frotando como si se tratara de un simple gato orgánico. Boxman alza las comisuras de sus labios, posteriormente agarra a Mikayla sin mucho esfuerzo y la coloca en su regazo, acariciando su cabeza amarilla metálica; en cambio ella ronronea por el afecto y se acurruca en el regazo de su padre.

-Que relajante vida, ¿no lo crees Mikayla?

Mikayla no emite un sonido, solo dirige la mirada a su padre, le sonríe y se acomoda, posteriormente cerrar los ojos para tomar una pequeña siesta. Boxman observa más allá del bosque, en dirección donde se encuentra su fábrica y la plaza de su antiguo enemigo. Se pregunta como están sus demás hijos, si están cumpliendo sus sueños... Y por una parte también en esos pensamientos está Venomous y Fink, lo único que supo Boxman es que había regresado a la Tierra después de destruir un planeta, atacaron la plaza de Gar y se fueron a otro planeta.

El ex villano se entristece, suspira con pesadez, su único aliento es mantener los buenos recuerdos que tuvo con Venomous y Fink en su corazón... ¿Ellos son felices? ¿Venomous finalmente pudo conseguir el poder que tanto deseó desde que era un héroe?

Boxman sonríe con melancolía y mira el cielo, con la esperanza de verlos en el infinito espacio. 


	11. Alas

Las alas que les dio el poder fue lo único que pudo satisfacer su vida, darle un significado a su existencia después de largos años de investigación y experimentación desde que era un reconocido héroe, sintiendo elevarse por los cielos, sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo... O eso creyó al principio. Cuando obtuvo su propio planeta para destruirlo por completo y sentirse poderoso al lado de su fiel secuaz, supuso que era lo que siempre deseó, que lo haría feliz por el resto de su vida y que sus esfuerzos por conseguir el poder no serían en vano.

Entonces, ¿por qué cada día se sentía... vacío?

—Jefe, estoy aburrida—habla Fink soltando un bostezo—. ¿Qué hacemos? Ya destruimos otra cuidad de este planeta sin ningún problema y a penas es mediodía, ¿y si destruimos otra cuidad o esas enormes rocas?—señala Fink alegre y con otra mano jala la manga del traje de Venomous.

—No lo sé Fink—medita Venomous mientras acaricia la barbilla, hoy no le apetecía continuar con su reinado de terror y destrucción—. Tal vez deberíamos regresar a casa, Boxman debe de estar preguntando por nosotros.

—¿Boxman?—murmura Fink extrañada por las palabras de su jefe—. Pero jefe, él no está en este planeta... ¿Lo recuerdas?

—...

Venomous se mantiene callado, siente que un mudo sofoca su garganta, mira de un lado a otro y trata de procesar las palabras que hace unos segundos dijo a su linda secuaz. Es cierto, había terminado su relación con Boxman cuando ocurrió lo de Shadowy Venomous y ya no estaba viviendo en Boxmore, no tenían un lugar donde regresar... Pero si poder. Venomous por primera vez se pregunta después de un tiempo... ¿realmente valió la pena tener ese poder que tanto anheló? ¿Valió la pena lo que sacrificó para conseguirlo? ¿Valió la pena terminar la relación con Boxman?

—Jefe—habla Fink comenzando a preocuparse por el profesor—. ¿Qué ocurre?

El profesor no escucha a Fink, parpadea un par de veces y sin comprender correctamente el motivo de sus acciones, dirige su vista al cielo con melancolía, buscando la Tierra entre los millones de estrellas... Preguntando si Boxman se encuentra bien.

Las atrayentes alas del poder poco a poco se desmoronarían, haciendo entender a Venomous que el poder llegó a ser su destrucción y que caería de su falso cielo.


	12. Calabaza

Para Venomous el día Halloween es un día cualquiera del año, si bien, en ciertas ocasiones iba con Fink para pedir dulces o cuando era héroe salía a esas típicas fiestas de disfraces que sus ex compañeros organizaban; él simplemente prefería quedarse en su casa y realizar sus actividades cotidianas en lugar de emocionarse por dicha fecha. No obstante, el gran espíritu de Boxman y Fink por celebrar Halloween no lo iban a dejar en paz ni un instante, aunque eso no le molesta en lo absoluto.

—Box, Fink—dijo Venomous fruciendo el ceño, viendo un montón de calabazas, algunas sobre la mesa y otras esparcidas por el piso de la habitación—. ¿Qué son todas esas calabazas?

—Nos estamos preparando para Halloween—responde entusiasmada Fink sentada, mientras traza un rostro terrorífico a la calabaza con un lapicero—. ¿Verdad jefe Box?

—Así es Fink—apoya Boxman con una gran sonrisa—. No solía festejarlo, solo los niños lo celebraban haciendo travesuras en las casas de los héroes—confiesa Boxman sacando la pulpa de la calabaza con una cuchara—. Pero cuando me retiré, los niños me invitaron hacer caras a las calabazas para adornar Boxmore y admito que es muy divertido, fue algo tardado pero me la pasé bien. Así que, a partir de ese día, me encanta decorar las calabazas.

—¡Vamos jefe! ¡Es muy divertido!—exclama Fink—. Además estamos preparando calabazas explosivas para esos tontos héroes de la plaza—dice Fink señalando el material explosivo en la esquina de la habitación, listo para ser introducidos en alguna calabaza.

—Oh...—Venomous observa todo el preparativo para atacar a los héroes en ese día—. Interesante.

—Vamos P.V., será divertido.

—Si jefe.

Venomous piensa un poco en la propuesta de Boxman y de su secuaz. Aún tenía trabajo debido a que la venta de sus armas bioquímica ha aumentado en estas últimas semanas, por lo que ha estado encerrado en su oficina/laboratorio casi todo el día, entre elaborando nuevos experimentos mortales para sus exigentes clientes, revisando documentos, realizando llamadas a sus inversionistas y contestado correos electrónicos a cada rato; así que no ha tenido tiempo para un momento familiar con su pareja y su secuaz. Sin embargo... Tomarse un día libre no derrumbará su planificación laboral.

—Bueno, está bien—habla el profesor un poco animado ante la idea de las calabazas explosivas—. ¿En qué puedo ayudar?


	13. Reptiles

Boxman sabe que Venomous tiene rasgos de aquel ese exótico reptil llamado serpiente, eso es debido a las consecuencias que recibió el profesor cuando se experimentó al intentar recuperar sin éxito sus poderes. Su piel púrpura escamosa, la sensibilidad al frío, su lengua bífida acompañado con sus dientes filosos y su cola con un cascabel que en ocasiones la muestra.

Como hoy.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, Boxy?—pregunta con un toque encantador y erótico Venomous, lamiendo y enrollando dos de sus dedos con su lengua bífida, mientras que la otra mano acaricia el pecho desnudo de su pareja.

—Este... Yo... Bueno yo—trata de articular palabras Boxman, pero ver aquel lujurioso escenario del profesor estar encima de él, no le permite pensar con claridad. El calor cada vez aumenta su cuerpo, su respiración se acelera y su parte íntima se siente incómodo con la ropa interior que lleva puesto.

—Oh...—Venomous sonríe travieso, ver a Boxman tan nervioso, vulnerable y notar el color rojo en las mejillas, lo emociona. Entonces Venomous se acerca a uno de los oídos metálicos de su pareja—. Tengamos un poco de diversión, _Boxy baby. _

Venomous empieza dar pequeños besos tiernos en el cuello, el ex villano traga un poco de saliva, entonces ve una cola de serpiente crecer poco a poco hasta llegar a su límite salir del cuerpo del profesor, la cola se mueve de un lado a otro y por un instante se detiene, solo moviendo el cascabel.

—Oh Cob...


	14. Libros

Una de las razones del porque Boxman decidió retirarse y dejar a cargo la fábrica a Ernesto, Jethro y Mikayla, era para encontrarse, reflexionar sobre las equivocaciones que cometió en el pasado para tener un mejor futuro con sus hijos, que fueron los que más sufrieron de esos errores, y aprender a disfrutar de la vida sin rencores, sin obsesiones absurdas y valorarse a si mismo y a los demás que tanto ama. Cuando Boxman logró comprender que necesitaba ese cambio, recurrió algunas terapias, asistió a varias conferencias que se enfocaba sobre sus problemas, compró un conjunto de libros de autoyuda y al último decidió vivir en un bosque que le permitirá ser alguien independiente.

Poco a poco, notó cambios en su vida, siendo un hombre que piensa más con claridad, analizando de las situaciones, no permitiendo que sus emociones dominen su mentalidad otra vez y ser un mejor padre para sus hijos. Si bien, jamás podrá reparar los años de daño emocional debido a que él era abusivo con ellos, ahora hace todo lo posible en apoyar sus decisiones, ser más compresivo y estar orgulloso con sus niños, ya sea que sigan en el camino de los villanos, tengan una vida más pacifica o convertirse en un héroe.

Es un proceso lento y que aún está trabajado en ello, pero que sin duda está satisfecho con los resultados.

—P.J. Fernandes dará una conferencia el próximo mes y presentará su nuevo libro—habla entusiasmado Boxman mirando la noticia en su laptop—. Creo que debería reservar los boletos con anticipación antes que se agoten.

—¿Quién?—dice Venomous, dejando de ver por un momento el celular y dirigiendo su mirada en su pareja con curiosidad.

—Es un gran escritor, sus libros son de autoayuda y superación personal. Hace tiempo leí su primer libro que se llama "Who I am?" y es muy bueno.

—Oh...

—Pronto presentará su nuevo libro y tratará de autocontrol emocional. Deberíamos ir P.V., podría ayudarnos.

—Muchas gracias Boxy—sonríe Venomous, complacido por la ayuda del villano retirado, sin embargo en el fondo de su mentalidad, el profesor cree que comienza a ser una molestia para su novio—. Pero siento que te estoy molestando con mis problemas y no quiero eso...

—No digas eso Venomous—habla sereno Boxman, viendo al villano con seguridad—. Eres mi novio, eres el amor de mi vida y estamos en esto juntos.

—Boxman...

—Ya no somos los mismos de antes... Nuestra relación no es como antes—dicho eso, Boxman acaricia la mejilla de su pareja teniendo cuidado que la computadora no se cayera en sus piernas y le sonríe con ternura—. Así que por favor no digas o pienses que eres una molestia, no lo eres y jamás lo serás, ¿si?

—Sí—el profesor también sonríe, poniendo su mano encima de la mano de Boxman—. Gracias Box.


	15. Pijama

Venomous arrastra los pies con pereza y cansancio, después de largas horas al estar en el laboratorio por fin pudo terminar el proyecto que le tomó varios días de esfuerzo y dedicación y solo falta presentarlo con sus inversionistas, pero era un problema menor. Bosteza, conteniendo algunas lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos. Luego de unos minutos llega a su habitación siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna llena, ve a Boxman que invade su cama durmiendo con tranquilidad; el profesor sonríe y camina con pasos sigilosos para no despertar a su pareja hasta sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

Con lentitud se quita las botas blancas, luego sus pantalones y al último su suéter, dejándolos a un lado al suelo. Vuelve a bostezar, la flojera de ir por su pijama invade su cuerpo, así que decide usar su playera puesta y su bóxer como pijama. Después se mete a la cama y se acuesta, quedando cara a cara con Boxman.

—¿P.V.?—murmura soñoliento Boxman, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

—Lo siento Box, no quería despertarte—confiesa el profesor acercándose a Boxman y rodeandolo con sus brazos.

—No te preocupes...—dice el ex villano recargándose en el pecho de Venomous y aceptando el abrazo—. Ese proyecto si te está tomando tiempo, no has dormido bien...

—Sí, pero ya sabes como se pone Billiam y sinceramente no quiero recibir sus llamadas para ofrecerme una invitación a su yate, a su spa o lo que sea con la excusa de arreglar el asunto del proyecto.

Boxman suelta unas pequeñas risas al escuchar la confesión de Venomous.

—Siempre intenta seducirte, ¿eh?

—Desde que lo conocí.

—Es un idiota—aclara Boxman con un tono de molestia y el profesor no puede evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Alguien está celoso.

—Por supuesto, eres alguien atractivo y es normal que intenten seducirte. A veces me pregunto como es que te enamoraste de mí.

—Vamos Boxy, no digas eso—aclara Venomous acariciando con delicadeza la mejilla de Boxman, tratando de tranquilizarlo—. Tú siempre me sorprendes y también eres muy sensual, como ahora que estás usando una de mis playeras como pijama.

—P... Pero... Yo... Es porque... Yo—tartamudea el ex villano intentando aclarar su mente, pero las palabras de Venomous lo dejaron en shock. Boxman agradece de todo corazón que es de noche para que no pueda ver su rostro completamente rojo, aunque Venomous ya se lo imagina—. Mejor me callo.

El profesor se ríe, satisfecho por su victoria.


	16. Encantado

Billiam frunció el ceño, se coloca sus manos sobre su cintura y los observa incrédulo ante tal escena que se está presenciando en su gran fiesta en el yate. Aunque es oficial su relación, aún no lo puede creer a pesar que este viendo a Venomous abrazando a Boxman cariñosamente. Pero, ¿cómo es posible? Venomous es un villano destacable, alguien respetable en la comunidad de los villanos, con un carácter serio, calculador en la mayoría de sus acciones y muy guapo... ¿Por qué saldría con una broma de villano como Boxman?

—Esto es imposible—. habla Billiam para sí mismo—. Debo de estar alucinando, eso es...

—¿Aún estás aferrado a que todo es producto de tu imaginación?—pregunta Cosma caminado tranquilamente hasta dónde se encuentra Billiam mientras sostiene una copa de champán. El villano maldice por dentro, detesta que Cosma tenga un buen oído y en lo entrometida que es—. Ya superalo, Venomous tiene sus gustos peculiares.

—¡Pero....!

—Y tú no cumples con sus expectativas, así que deja de quejarte—habla Cosma con un tono de burla que hace hervir la sangre a Billiam.

Billiam chasquea la lengua, decidiendo terminar por ahora la discusión entre Cosma porque no logrará algo seguir hablando con alguien tan testaruda como ella. ¿Qué hizo Boxman para cautivar el corazón de un gran villano como el profesor Venomous? ¿O Venomous solo está jugando con los sentimientos de Boxman?

La respuesta era sencilla de responder, Venomous está encantado con las calidades y defectos de Boxman, pero nadie tiene una explicación lógica ante este hecho.


	17. Anillo

Venomous nunca consideró en casarse en algún momento de su vida; cuando tuvo una relación con Silver Spark, él no pensó en contraer matrimonio con ella ya que no lo consideraba importante y sentía que un compromiso muy importante como es el matrimonio lo limitaría en su vida, no quería estar atado a alguien.

Hasta ahora...

El profesor observó desde una de las vitrinas de la joyería un montón de anillos que están hechos de oro, plata o platino, incrustados con distintas piedras preciosas como diamante o rubí. Al principio sólo caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del centro departamental cargando algunas bolsas de compra y antes de dirigirse al estacionamiento, notó la presencia de una joyería que logró captar su atención y decidió entrar por curiosidad.

-¿Lo puedo ayudar señor?-pregunta una empleada de la joyería con educación y mostrando una sonrisa.

-No es necesario, gracias-agradece el villano-. Solo estoy mirando.

-Está bien, cualquier cosa estamos para servirle-dicho eso la empleada se retira y se va a atender a otros futuros clientes, dejando al profesor solo.

El profesor enfocó su vista en los anillos, algunos anillos serían utilizados como premio para un concurso importante, otros eran para presumir a la sociedad lo sofisticado y podrido de dinero que era una persona o simplemente como amuleto de buena suerte o por gusto... Y por último, los demás anillos eran relacionado al compromiso y bodas.

Han pasado casi un año desde que volvió con Boxman y todo va de maravilla. La relación con el ex villano es una de las mejores cosas que le ha pasado en su vida, que está seguro quedarse con él por el resto de su vida y constantes veces ha pensado en el matrimonio, que sería una opción en sellar un romántico pacto con Boxman y demostrar que su relación es serio y verdadero... Pero, ¿Boxman le gustará la idea casarse con él?

Nunca ha hablado sobre el tema del matrimonio a Boxman y no sabe con certeza si sea una buena idea. Además, antes de pedir la mano de Boxman, tendrá que hablar con cada hijo de su pareja... Hubiera sido más fácil de hablar con ellos si no hubiera ocurrido lo de Shadowy Venomous porque ahora los hijos robots de Boxman son más protectores con su padre, ellos aún desconfían de él y no los puede culpar. Tendrá que trabajar mucho para ganar su confianza.

-Tal vez algún día...


	18. Puente

Dedicarse a ser villano tiene muchos riesgos y los héroes no son el mayor de sus problemas, sino que son los mismo villanos que estropean sus planes, intentan dominar territorio o roban artefactos de suma importancia. Por eso los villanos están en alerta del peligro y prepararse en ser atacados a muerte por venganza, declaración de guerra o por gusto.

—¡Demonios!—masculla Venomous conduciendo su lujoso deportivo a toda velocidad en una de las carreteras de la zona de peligro.

—Relájate P.V.—habla Boxman tratando de mantener la calma para los dos, mientras ve por el retrovisor siendo perseguidos por algunos vehículos propiedad de banda de criminales—. Esos estúpidos no nos alcanzarán.

—Lo sé, eso solo que...

—¡P.V., cuidado!—grita Boxman notando que un hombre lagarto montado en una motocicleta sosteniendo un lanzamisil, con una sonrisa amenazadora apunta hacia ellos y lanza un misil sin piedad.

—¡Mierda, mierda!

Venomous mueve el volante hacia la derecha, logrando esquivar el misil a tiempo, segundos después escucha una explosión; el villano respira con tranquilidad, pero sabe que no los dejará en paz y comienza un ataque de varios disparos láser hacia ellos que intenta el profesor esquivarlo con desesperación.

—¡Se acabó!—exclama furioso Boxman, toma un arma láser en la parte trasera del auto con dificultad debido a los movimientos bruscos—. No voy a permitir que se salgan con la suya.

—Ten cuidado Boxy—advierte Venomous a su pareja—. Ellos son demasiados y nosotros sólo dos—.entonces un tiro logra dar con un retrovisor—. ¡Malditos! ¡Dale con todo Boxy!

—¡Claro!—Boxman sonríe, baja la ventanilla y dirige su mirada a los enemigos, siente el aire golpear su cara pero mantiene su mirada fija—. ¡Esto es por arruinar nuestra cita!—grita el villano retirado y comienza a disparar y esquivando disparos.

Venomous se dirige a un puente en pésimas condiciones, al principio creyó que todo iba bien, planeaba esconderse entre los escombros de la siguiente ciudad destruida, esperar a que se cansaran de buscarlos y así poder escapar; sin embargo nota con sorpresa que el puente está colapsado.

—Oh no...—murmura el profesor, traga dura. Está en serios problemas—. ¡Boxy... Creo que tenemos un pequeño detalle!

Boxman alcanza a escuchar las palabras de Venomous a pesar de todo el ruido, da un par de disparos más y regresa a su asiento.

—¿Qué ocurre P.V.?—pregunta Boxman intrigado, el profesor no habla y simplemente señala aquel puente. Boxman no puede creerlo—. ¡Oh Cob!

Venomous analiza la situación, las probabilidades de saltar al otro lado del puente eran casi nulo, no obstante debía de intentarlo. El villano ve a su pareja, sabe que Boxman también llegó a la misma conclusión, pero su determinación expresado en su rostro lo anima.

—¿Listo Box?

—¡Sí!

Venomous pisa el acelerador, llega el momento definitivo de brincar hacia otro lado de puente y lo hace... Pero no llega, el auto cae... Hasta que de la nada, el escritorio de Boxman aparece con los dos y logran escapar del lugar.

—¡Adiós perdedores! 


	19. Columpio

Boxman y Venomous caminan con tranquilidad en el parque, ambos decidieron tomar un relajante paseo después que Venomous por fin tomara un día libre después de toda la carga laboral que ha estado sufriendo en las últimas semanas. Notan la presencia de algunos civiles disfrutando el ambiente, principalmente los niños que se divierten con los juegos del parque.

—Esto me traer tantos recuerdos—habla el profesor viendo con un poco de nostalgia los columpios siendo invadidos por los niños, recordando cuando Fink jugaba en el columpio y Venomous la empujaba—. No solía salir mucho a lugares públicos, además porque estaba ocupado en mi trabajo, pero había días que llevaba a Fink al parque.

—Me imagino todo el desastre que Fink provocó en esos días—dice Boxman soltando una carcajada, imaginado a la pre adolescente a la edad de 6 a 11 años divirtiéndose de sus malvadas acciones en el lugar público.

—Me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con Fink cuando era una niña—confiesa Venomous con melancolía en sus palabras—. Sé que después de Shadowy pasamos más tiempos juntos pero... No tenía que ocurrir ese momento desagradable para que fuéramos más cercanos.

—Te entiendo, eso me pasó con mis hijos—habla Boxman, suspirando con pesadez y con la mirada puesta en los juegos del parque—. Fui muy cruel y despiadado con ellos, a pesar que se esforzaban en derrotar a los héroes de la plaza, siempre me enojaba con ellos... No me sorprende que Darrell me traicionar a o cuando Mr. Logic decidió trabajar para Gar, me lo merecía y a veces me pregunto como es posible que mis hijos me perdonaran por todo lo que les hice pasar.

—Box...

—Después de Shadowy... Nos volvimos más cercanos, finalmente pude actuar como un padre o lo intenté, pero... Una vez que decidí renunciar a mi vida como villano, mis hijos tomaron diferentes caminos y estoy orgullo de sus decisiones... Aunque es un poco solitario—dice el ex villano triste, recordando los días que Darrell, Shannon y Raymond se despidieron de él y dejaron Boxmore para seguir sus sueños, al igual que Boxman se despidió de Ernesto, Jethro y Mikayla para tener su vida tranquila en el bosque, ellos podrían manejar a la perfección Boxmore sin su ayuda—. ¡Ya sé!—exclama emocionado Boxman, viendo a su pareja con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos—. ¿Qué te parece si organizamos una reunión familiar? Tal vez ir al parque, ir a comer en un restaurante familiar o lo que sea.

—Una reunión familiar, ¿eh?—piensa Venomous, no es una mala idea, además sería una excelente idea de fortalecer los lazos con los hijos de Boxman—. Está bien, no es mala idea.

—¡Yeah!


	20. Noche de películas

Todos los miembros de la familia de Boxman pudieron organizarse con Venomous y Fink para reunirse en un viernes por la noche y decidieron ver películas hasta el amanecer en la sala de cine instalado en Boxmore. Boxman, Venomous, Jethro y Ernesto se encuentran en la cocina, preparando las palomitas, botanas especiales para los robots y las bebidas, mientras que Darrell, Fink, Raymond, Mikayla y Shannon se encuentran en el cuarto de proyección eligiendo la película.

—¡Propongo ver una película de terror!—grita contenta Fink, sosteniendo una cinta de la película llamado "Masacre en Texas", una de sus favoritas—. Esta película es muy buena.

—¡De terror no! Mejor una de vaqueros—habla Darrell asustado, ya sabe cuales son los gustos de Fink cuando se trata de películas y no quería sufrir una pesadilla o sentirse perseguido por un asesino serie de regreso a su granja.

—¡Vamos Darrell, no seas un llorón!

—¡Pero es que me dará pesadillas! ¡Y papi no estará conmigo cuando eso pase! —confiesa el robot rojo a punto de derramar lágrimas en su único ojo—. ¡Vaqueros o nada!

—Espera, ¿a los robots les da pesadillas?

—Hermano, tu vida es la de un vaquero, eres un vaquero, no tiene sentido que veas una película de vaqueros—argumenta Shannon veo indiferente sus uñas pintadas de color rosa, los demás robots asisten, Darrell cruza los brazos, molesto porque sus hermanos no lo apoyaron y Fink se ríe por la victoria—. Tal vez algo de acción, esas películas donde contiene explosiones absurdas y trama demasiado predecible. A papi le gusta mucho esas películas.

—Mikayla.

—No lo sé Mikayla, una película de ciencia ficción son algo aburrida—confiesa Shannon, encogiendo sus hombros.

—Es cierto, tenemos que elegir correctamente la película para que nuestro querido entrenador padre y el profesor Venomous puedan disfrutar la película—afirma el robot verde expresando sus palabras con extravagantes movimientos—. ¿Tal vez una de romance?

Ante tal pregunta interesante, el silencio se esparció por toda la habitación y todos se miraron unos a los otros, hasta comenzaron a reírse fuerte que se escuchan fuera de él cuarto.

—¡Que buen chiste Raymond!

—¡No puedo! ¡Mi estómago duele!

—Mikayla.

—Muy gracioso, muy gracioso—jadea Shannon intentando controlar la risa y secando sus ojos—. Pero en serio chicos, ¿cuál película vamos a ver?

—Tal vez hay que dejarlo al azar—propone el robot verde alzando los brazos—. Si seguimos proponiendo películas, nunca nos vamos a poner de acuerdo.

—Tienes razón.

—¡Mikayla!

—¡Entonces yo lo escogeré!—se adelanta Fink contenta, rápidamente se dirige a uno de los anaqueles donde contiene las cintas de película de diferentes géneros y toma uno sin mucha importancia.

—¡Niños!

Se escucha la voz de Boxman en la sala de cine y los cuatro se apresuran en proyectarla.


	21. Tormenta Eléctrica

Venomous sostiene una taza con té de manzanilla, relajándose con el calor que desprende de él recipiente. Boxman se recarga en el antebrazo de su novio, acurrucándose con una manta que le proporciona una sensación de suavidad en su cuerpo. Desde una distancia considerada, observan desde la ventana de la sala, el conjunto de relámpagos iluminando el cielo nocturno de la ciudad y la fuerte lluvia golpeando la calles sin piedad. El pronóstico del clima decía que una tormenta eléctrica azotaría la cuidad, por lo tanto, Venomous y Boxman decidieron prepararse una bebida caliente y disfrutar el sorprendente fenómeno meteorológico.

—Que gran espectáculo—dice Venomous, entonces un poderoso trueno retumba en el lugar.

—Es cierto P.V.—habla Boxman asombrado por el show de relámpagos—. ¿Crees que veamos caer un rayo?

—¡Esperemos que sí! ¡Eso sería emocionante!—habla el villano, abrazando a Boxman con cariño. 


	22. Suave

Los rayos del Sol penetran la ventana de la habitación, Venomous fruñe el ceño pero mantiene sus ojos cerrados, desea seguir acostado en su cómoda cama por un rato más antes de ir a su laboratorio. Se mueve con lentitud, tratando de acomodarse entre las sábanas; Venomous fórmula una mueca de dolor, dándose cuenta que le duele su cadera, al igual que la espada y parte del cuello.

Pero... ¿Por qué?

Poco a poco abre los ojos, su visión al principio es borrosa y logra distinguir que alguien está en su cama, sorprendiendo al profesor. ¿Quién es? Luego su visión se aclara, notando que la persona que está invadiendo su cama es un dormido y desnudo Boxman. El profesor pestañea perplejo, nota que el cuello de su pareja está invadido por chupetones y mordidas, lo cual le ayudan a recordar la noche de pasión que pasó con su actual pareja... Vaya, eso explica el dolor muscular.

Venomous sé sonrojar. Desde que terminaron en aquellos días que se transformó en Shadowy Venomous, no había tenido relaciones sexual hasta ahora, lo único que podía satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales era mediante la masturbación pero sin duda, es mucho mejor tener sexo con Boxman que simplemente tocarse imaginando que era Boxman que le estaba dando placer. Debido a largo tiempo que estuvo separado de Boxman, estaba tan necesitado que el profesor no tuvo piedad con su pareja, aunque Boxman no le molestó en lo absoluto.

Ambos lo estaban... Tanto tiempo sin tocarse el uno al otro, sin sentir el calor de sus besos ni conectarse...

El villano de piel púrpura se acerca a Boxman, rodeando sus brazos al redondo cuerpo de su amante. Alza las comisuras de sus labios, una de las cosas que ama de Box es su suave y redondo cuerpo, cada vez que lo abraza, tiene la sensación que está abrazando a un esponjoso oso de felpa.

—Que suave—murmura Venomous contento, aplicando más fuerza en su abrazo sin lastimarlo.

En la habitación se escucha los ronquidos de Boxman.


	23. Hornear

La cocina no es su especialidad, si aún no moría por una intoxicación en sus intentos de comida es por un milagro, pero eso no impide que sea uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos de Boxman. El villano retirado suspira viendo el humo salir del horno, tal vez sea un genio en la ingeniería mecatrónica, pero la cocina es un completo desastre. Su bacalao al horno con patatas y cebolla quedó arruinada y llora internamente por su fracaso.

—No tiene salvación—sonríe Boxman resignado, porque no tiene otra cosa que hacer que contemplar su comida quemada—. Bien hecho Boxy.

—¿Boxy, todo está bien?—aparece Venomous exaltado al ver el humo salir de la cocina.

—No, mi comida ahora es cenizas—confiesa Boxman expresando una cara triste—. ¡Y tanto esfuerzo que me costó prepararlo! Pero por estar distraído, se me olvidó el bacalao y se me quemó... Te quería dar una sorpresa P.V. y lo arruiné.

—Vamos Boxy, calma—habla el profesor, tratando de tranquilizar a su pareja, se acerca a Boxman hasta estar frente a frente y coloca sus manos sobre sus hombros—. Tal vez podramos remediarlo.

—¿De verdad P.V.?—pregunta esperanzado el más bajo de los dos, juntando sus manos y sus ojos brillan de la emoción.

—Pues...—Venomous analiza la situación, salvar el platillo de Boxman es una misión imposible y no comerá bacalao al carbón, pero tampoco quiere desilusionar a Boxman—. Tal vez no salvaremos este bacalao, pero podemos hacer otro.

—¿Podemos? ¿Te refieres cocinar juntos? ¿Tú y yo?—pregunta Boxman emocionado ante la gran idea, su pareja asiste con seguridad y el brillo en sus ojos aumenta que el villano de piel púrpura no puede dejar pensar en lo tierno que es. Sin embargo esa emoción desaparece poco a poco y Boxman lo mira dudoso—. ¿Estás seguro? ¿No me habías dicho que prefieres comprar comida porque no sabes cocinar?

—Es cierto que soy un inexperto en la cocina, pero lo intentaré. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para preparar un platillo decente—confiesa Venomous con sonrisa nerviosa y rascándose la nuca—. Además, ya tengo experiencia en hornear.

Boxman se ríe ante el comentario de su acompañante, inevitablemente recuerda el día que aquella noche de invierno, Venomous apareció en la puerta de su cabaña con un pastel de chocolate elaborado con sus propias manos y con ayuda de Fink para disculparse de sus horribles actos. Admitió que ese pastel quedó delicioso.

—Está bien, hay que hacerlo P.V. Solo espero que no quememos la cocina. 


	24. Manzana

Venomous le da un mordisco a la apetitosa manzana que sostiene en su mano, la manzana tiene un aspecto atractivo, su color rojo brillante y jugosa que le da una sensación de satisfacción a su lengua bífida. Deja un lado la manzana mordida en su escritorio, coloca sus dedos fríos en el teclado y vuelve a redactar su correo electrónico dirigido para Vormulax con aburrimiento, afortunadamente solo tiene que enviar ese correo para estar libre.

Entonces alguien golpea la puerta de su oficina, logrando llamar su atención inmediatamente.

—Perdón P.V.—habla Boxman al otro lado de la puerta—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro Box, pasa—dice el profesor, dejando aun lado su trabajo, entonces la puerta se abre lo suficiente para ver a un Boxman alegre que se acerca a su escritorio—. ¿Ocurre algo Boxy?

—No, todo está bien—afirma Boxman un poco nervioso, jugando con sus dedos orgánicos y metálicos—. Solo quisiera saber si aún estás ocupado.

—Hoy es un día tranquilo, en pocos minutos estaré libre—afirma Venomous con una expresión indiferente, hasta que poco a poco una sonrisa perversa se formula en sus labios—. ¿Tienes un plan en mente _Boxy Baby_?—pregunta con un tono de seductor el villano.

—Bueno... Yo...—trata de formular palabras pero aquella pregunta de Venomous y su peculiar apodo lo dejó sin capacidad de pensar, sabe que su cara comienza a tomarse rojo y siente el sudor formarse en su frente. ¡Demonios! No quería que sus acciones se malinterpretaran—. E-Es que tengo planeado que fuéramos a un elegante restaurante y después...

—¿Después qué Boxy?—se acerca Venomous peligrosamente en el oído robotizado de Boxman, el villano retirado siente un escalofrío recorriendo su pequeño cuerpo al sentir la respiración del villano nivel - 7 en su cuello.

—P-pues tal vez podríamos dar un paseo en la zona peligrosa—dijo con torpeza Boxman, avergonzado—. O...

—Interesante...—el profesor interrumpe a su novio colocando con gentileza su dedo en los suaves labios de su novio y divirtiéndose ante la graciosa situación que está pasando Boxman—. ¿Que te parece si nos divertimos un poco? Aquí... Ahora... Como un pequeño adelanto.

El rostro Boxman se tornó a un intenso rojo, que puede ser fácilmente comparado con la manzana roja que se estaba comiendo Venomous.


	25. Bestia

Observa cada rasguño que invade la mayor parte de la espalda del profesor Venomous, algunas heridas más profundas que otras que marcaron una noche llena de pasión... ¡Parece que una bestia lo atacó! No, espera. Fue él. Después Boxman mira sus manos, una orgánica y la otra robótica, en forma de una garra de pollo... En su mano orgánica sus uñas están cortas, pero en su otra mano... No y no es fácil quitar ese detalle en su garra de pollo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser la de un pollo? ¿No podría ser más humano? ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?

—Lo siento—murmura Boxman apenado, agarrando una pomada en la cajonera—. No era mi intención hacerte eso, estoy seguro de que debe dolerte.

—Anoche no parecía molestarte—habla Venomous seductor, divirtiéndose al ver a Boxman sonrojado—. Además, a mi no me molestan... Me encanta la forma que me marcas.

Boxman se acerca a Venomous con timidez, le quita el tapón de la pomada y unta sus dedos.

—Cállate—dicho eso, Boxman le aplica la pomada en la espalda de su pareja, Venomous arquea la espalda al sentir el ardor, aprieta los ojos e intenta contener el quejido pero Boxman lo descubre fácilmente—. ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Creo que esta vez me excedí... ¡Pero igual es tu culpa, P.V.!

El profesor carcajea ante las palabras de su pareja.

—¿Mi culpa? ¿Y eso porque Boxy?

—E-es tu culpa porque...—tartamudea el villano retirado, el calor se le sube la cabeza y mira de un lado a otro, buscando una respuesta lógica... Aunque sabe que no existe—. ¡Solo sé que es también es tu culpa y se acabó!

Venomous se vuelve a reír.

—Entonces, como es mi culpa...—el villano de la piel púrpura voltea a ver a su novio, formulando una sonrisa perversa—. ¿Qué te parece si me castigas un poco? Así te puedo culpar...

Una interesante propuesta que Boxman no puede negarse.


	26. Corazón Roto

A lo largo de su vida ha tenido que sobrellevar situaciones difíciles e incómodas que prefiere huir de ellas que enfrentarlas... Pero esta vez no puede simplemente huir, dejar a un lado el problema porque en estos instantes tiene que tomar gran valor. Traga duro. Mira con nervios a cada uno de los hijos de Boxman, la expresión en sus rostros es indiferentes, algo extraño ya que suelen ser más alegres, a excepción de Jethro. 

—Así que...—habla el profesor con una sonrisa forzada, tratando de romper el silencio que se formula en la sala de la granja de Darrell, pero es inútil, el ambiente es demasiado pesado que lo sofoca—. ¿Cómo han estado? 

—Estamos perfectamente bien—aclara Darrell con seriedad mientras se acomoda su sombrero. Ahora Venomous entiende porque Darrell fue capaz de traicionar a Boxman, cuando llega a su límite, Darrell es temible. 

—Oh, me alegro por ustedes chicos. 

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—pregunta directo Shannon, cruzando los brazos.

—Aunque sea lo que sea, no nos interesa—habla Raymond mirando sus uñas picudas—. ¿No es así, hermanos? 

—Afirmativo—apoya Ernesto acomodándose el sombrero—. Espero que sea rápido porque Mikayla, Jethro y yo tenemos una reunión de negocios esta noche. 

—¡Mikayla! 

—Yo soy Jethro. 

Venomous encoge sus hombros, sintiéndose cada vez más incómodo ante ese rechazo... Aunque no le sorprende. Ellos lo habían considerado como parte de la familia Boxmore, como su padre y él los lastimó. Toma una bocanada de aire, sabe que el tiempo pasará lento y será tormentoso para él. 

—Primero quiero disculparme a cada uno de ustedes... Yo... Lo siento—confiesa con melancolía el villano, sin apartar su mirada a los hijos de su ex pareja—. No era mi intención... 

—¿No era tu intención?—interrumpe Shannon con incredulidad. 

—Aceptó ese poder sin pensar en papá, en nosotros... Ni siquiera en Fink—afirma Ernesto molesto.

—Papi quedó con el corazón roto ante sus acciones... ¡Sin poder hacer nada para detenerte, viendo como nos destruías hasta casi eliminarnos por completo!—dice Raymond con expresiones un poco exageradas—. Estaba tan devastado que no tuvo más remedio que dejarnos en la plaza... En esa asquerosa caja.

—¡Mikayla!

—¡Yo soy Jethro! 

—¡Lo sé!—exclama desesperado Venomous—. Lo sé... Sé que no debí aceptar ese poder, debí pensar con claridad sobre mis acciones y, de verdad, ya no soy el mismo de antes... Estoy muy arrepentido. Por eso quiero disculparme con ustedes y también con Boxman. 

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No permitiremos que veas a papi! 

Los robots, excepto Darrell, empezaron a causar alboroto, hablando al mismo tiempo que era complicado entenderlos, pero por el tono de sus voces, no eran cosas buenas. Darrell alza su mano, logrando que una simple acción calmara a sus hermanos. 

—¿Por qué hasta ahora profesor?— pregunta Darrell.

—Porque...—confiesa el profesor Venomous—. Soy un cobarde... Entiendo que las cosas no volverán a ser igual... Pero merecen una disculpa y les pido ayuda para disculparme con Boxman... Por favor... 

El silencio domina el lugar. 

—Lo pensaremos—afirma Darrell. 


	27. Dulces

La última vez que Fink interactuó con Boxman fue durante los días oscuros que su jefe se transformó en el siniestro Shadowy Venomous. Boxman intentó en vano animarla, tratando de darle esperanza y al final, antes que Shadowy Venomous lo sacara de Voxmore, Boxman le dijo que se cuidara con preocupación, tristeza e impotencia. Eso le sorprendió a Fink, al principio detestaba a Boxman pero poco a poco le tomó cariño desde que se mudó con su jefe a Boxmore, aunque jamás pensó que Boxman también le había tomado cariño ni mucho menos que se preocupara por ella...

Y ahora, después de un tiempo, finalmente volvió a ver a Boxman, por fin su jefe logró disculparse personal. No había cambiado en absoluto, pero se enteró a través del Internet que se retiró. Fue una noticia impactante...

—Hace tiempo que no nos vemos niña—habla Boxman emocionado—. ¿Cómo has estado? 

—Bien jef... Ton... Digo, Boxman—habla un poco incomoda por la situación, él ya no era su jefe.

—Me alegro—confiesa sonriente el mayor—. Vaya, si que has crecido, un par de centímetros y serás más alta que yo.

—Bueno, no es como si fueras el hombre más alto del mundo. 

Dicho eso, Boxman explota a carcajadas. 

—Es cierto—habla Boxman sin parar de reír, mientras se limpia los ojos—. Y dime, ¿qué has hecho de tu vida? El profesor Venomous me contó que has creado una cuenta de videojuegos y estás ganando dinero. 

—¡Ja! Sí, es verdad—confirma Fink feliz, ha ella le encanta hablar sobre su carrera como gamer profesional—. Pronto tendré mi primera competencia y tengo planes para crear mi propio videojuego, aunque hasta el momento solo sean ideas. 

—Te digo la verdad Fink, estoy muy impresionado. Nunca creí que los videojuegos serían parte de tu vida.

—¡Y soy la mejor!—exclama orgullosa la secuaz, señalándose el pecho con su pulgar.

—¿De verdad? 

—¡Es cierto! ¿Quieres que te demuestra mis habilidades? Solo te advierto que no tendré piedad de ti. 

—No creo que sea difícil apretar botones. 

—¿Ah si? 

Con miradas retadoras, rápidamente Fink y Boxman se dirigen a la sala; la chica toma la consola y lo conecta al televisor mientras que Boxman toma asiento en el cómodo sillón, posteriormente Fink sostiene los controles y un recipiente repleto de dulces que dejó en la mesa de estar. Después Fink camina hacia el sillón, le entrega un control a Boxman y toma asiento, dejando los dulces en medio de los dos. 

—Por cierto Boxman, no te pude decirlo en su momento pero gracias... Por ir a mi recital en ese día. 

Y el juego empieza. 


	28. Paranormal

A veces Venomous siente que alguien observa cada movimiento que hace esas ocasiones mira con paranoias de un lado a otro en todas las habitaciones en busca de ese ser, no obstante tanto Fink como Boxman y los boxbots le dicen que no hay nadie... No, Venomous está seguro que hay alguien que lo persigue, que lo asecha como si se tratara de un ser paranormal. Sin embargo eso es ilógico, los seres paranormales no existen.

—¿Box?—pregunta el profesor en medio de la madrugada, sacudiendo su hombro—. ¿Estás despierto? 

Poco después Boxman se despierta de su relajante sueño, expulsa un quejido por el repentino acto de su pareja, pero mantiene los ojos cerrados. 

—¿Sí?—pregunta soñoliento, intentando que el sueño lo atrape de nuevo—. ¿Qué ocurre P.V.? 

—Lo siento por despertarte... Es solo que... Otra tengo la sensación que alguien está en la habitación—confiesa el villano del nivel -7 apenado—. No sé porque, pero a veces tengo el presentimiento que Shadowy Figure está ahí... Que está vivo y planea atacarnos. 

—P.V...

—Lo sé, no tiene sentido porque está muerto... Pero aun así, tengo miedo que eso vaya a pasar—murmura Venomous, acurrucándose más al pequeño cuerpo de Boxman, tratando de eliminar todas esas inseguridades que atormentan su cabeza—. Que tontería... Tener miedo a mi mismo.

—No es ninguna tontería, muchas veces nuestro peor enemigo es nosotros mismos... Además es tú no eres él, eres totalmente diferente 

—Es cierto... Pero.... 

—Pero no te preocupes, porque ya no está... Y si está vivo, nos encargaremos de él, lo más seguro es que Fink sería la primera en atacar dándole una fuerte mordida—aclara Boxman con un tono de determinación, después suelta un gran bostezo, acercándose más al profesor Venomous—. Así que no te preocupes P.V., no estarás solo en esto. 

—Gracias Boxy, te amo...—murmura con suavidad y ternura el profesor, dándole un peso en la coronilla de su amante—. Y siempre te amaré. 

—Yo también te amo y siempre te amaré P.V.


	29. Fiesta

La última vez que fue con Boxman a una de esas aburridas fiestas de villanos, fue cuando Boxman arruinó la fiesta organizada por Billiam, además que destruyó su yate. En esa ocasión, de mala gana aceptó que el villano de nivel -10 lo acompañará a la fiesta en lugar de Fink, pero ese día realmente que se impresionó con las acciones precipitadas del experto en ingeniería mecánica. 

Sin embargo ahora es diferente, Cosma es la anfitriona de la nueva fiesta ubicada en una de sus lujosas casas y el profesor Venomous es uno de sus esperados invitados. Lo que no esperó Cosma ni los demás villanos es ver a Boxman acompañando al profesor Venomous otra vez, sabe que anteriormente ellos habían fortalecido una relación de negocios durante un tiempo pero después fracasó, no creyó que volvieran a restablecer esa dichosa relación. 

—Esto es aburrido—comenta Boxman dándole un mordisco a uno de los deliciosos y exóticos aperitivos que tomó en la mesa central—. ¿Por qué las fiestas de villanos tienen que ser tan formal? 

—Intentar ser sofisticado no es malo, pero ser repetitivo con esta clase de fiestas empieza a cansar y la mayoría de los villanos no tienen esa pasión y dedicación como tú—habla Venomous sosteniendo una copa de champaña y posteriormente tocando con delicadeza la mejilla de su acompañante—. Además, ¿tienes planeado arruinar esta fiesta Box?

—Tal vez, tal vez... Sé que estoy retirado pero no implica que haga una pequeña travesura, ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos—confiesa Boxman con una sonrisa perversa, provocando la risa del profesor. 

—Esta es una de las razones por el cual me vuelves loco, Boxy. 

—¿En serio P.V.?—pregunta el villano retirado con una sonrisa traviesa, aunque no era necesario escuchar su respuesta, ya lo sabe. 

—Por supuesto.

Entonces Venomous se acerca al rostro de su novio y le da un rápido pero tierno beso en los labios. Dicha acción impresionó tanto a Cosma que no pudo evitar escupir su bebida, mojando sin querer a su amiga Vormulax y al mismo tiempo varios villanos abren la quijada, sin poder creer lo que está pasando.


	30. Cementerio

Si Venomous algo estaba seguro, es que jamás creyó visitar su monumento a honor de sus valientes actos en aunque cementerio para héroes de la zona neutral y, sin ningún motivo específico, está ahí, rodeado de varias tumbas de héroes que lamentablemente perdieron la vida por detener a los villanos. El profesor Venomous observa cada detalle de aquel pedazo de piedra, su nombre de héroe, la fecha de nacimiento junto con la fecha de su supuesta muerte y un mensaje conmovedor dedicado a él. Sé pregunta si pronto lo retiraran, porque está casi seguro que todos sus ex compañeros de P.O.I.N.T saben que el amado y famoso LaserBlast es ahora el temido profesor Venomous.

O quizá LaserBlast si murió en ese día y prefieren recordar sus antiguas acciones heroicas antes que sugiera el profesor Venomous. No lo sabe con certeza. A veces Venomous se pregunta que hubiera pasado si aún continuara con su carrera de héroe, si podría vivir feliz al lado de Carol y su hijo o su destino en convertirse en villano ya estaba escrito... Sin embargo, sabe que no tiene sentido pensar en cosas inexistentes, aunque a veces no lo puede evitar. 

—¿P.V.?—pegunta Boxman un poco inquieto, acercándose hacia dónde está pareja—. ¿Estás bien? 

—Si, lo estoy...—murmura el villano de nivel -7 sin mirar a Boxman—. Es solo que estoy recordando el pasado y en todo lo que he hecho a lo largo de mi vida. Hay cosas que no me arrepiento pero... En el pasado creí que esos desagradables pensamientos los había superado, nunca lo hice y me estuvieron atormentado durante años, que sin darme cuenta todas esas emociones exploraron. 

—Venomous...

—Sin embargo no permitiré que esto vuelva a pasar, no dejaré que las inseguridades y esas emociones negativas controlen otra vez mi vida... No será fácil, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

—Y no estarás solo, ambos tenemos un largo camino, pero lo lograremos—confiesa Boxman mostrando una agradable sonrisa, extendiendo su mano hasta tomar la mano púrpura de su novio.

Venomous mira a Boxman y le responde con una sonrisa. 


	31. Halloween

Celebrar el día de Halloween es algo nuevo para Boxman, nunca lo celebraba y simplemente prefería arruinar esa festividad a los patéticos héroes enviando a sus hijos atacar; pero ahora que está retirado, tal vez sería bueno pasarlo bien en día de Halloween al lado de sus hijos junto con Venomous y Fink. Lo único que sabía sobre Halloween es que varios se disfrazan de monstruos y van en casa en casa a pedir dulces o hacen una fiesta, pero hasta ahí, no le interesaba el significado ni donde provino dicha festividad.

—Y listo—dijo Raymond acomodando la última venda que rodea el cuerpo de Boxman—. Ahora eres una gran momia con estilo entrenador.

—Gracias Raymond—agradece Boxman, no esperaba disfrazarse de momia pero al menos es cómodo—. ¿No te vas a disfrazar?

—Ya estoy listo padre, soy un super modelo zombi—habla Raymond, señalando con orgullo su lujosa ropa que está agujerada en algunas partes pero no dejaba de mostrar su esencia de un buen estilo—. No importa si sea un zombi, debo mostrar estilo a mis víctimas~.

—Ya veo... Entiendo. Excelente disfraz.

La verdad es que Boxman no entiende a su hijo, aunque la combinación de la ropa es perfecto.

—Muchas gracias padre.

—Por cierto, ¿donde están los demás?

—Aquí papi—responde Darrell vestido de vaquero con toques "terroríficos para la ocasión hechos por Fink—. Estamos listos.

—Listos para hacer travesuras en las casas de esos tontos héroes—exclama emocionada Fink disfrazada de bruja, sosteniendo un rollo de papel higiénico y unos cuántos huevos—. Esos héroes no sabrán lo que les sucederá.

—Y pedir dulces—agrega Shannon vestida con el mismo disfraz de Fink.

—Afirmativo—dice Ernesto sosteniendo un bolsa para los dulces vestido del famoso monstruo Frankenstein.

—¡Mikayla!

—Yo soy Jethro.

—Bien, solo falta P.V.

Después que Boxman dijera eso, aparece profesor Venomous en la sala disfrazado de vampiro. El vestuario era lo típico, pero logró impresionar a Boxman que no pudo evitar abrir a quijada y sus mejillas se tornan de un color rojo. El profesor Venomous se ve tan guapo, más de lo usual.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me veo?—pregunta el villano de nivel -7, agarrando de ambos lados la clásica capa de vampiro.

—Con gran estilo—habla primero Raymond y posteriormente los demás robots comentaron más halagos.

—Te ves genial jefe—dice Fink alegre, levantando el dedo pulgar como signo de aprobación.

—Oh, gracias. ¿Y tú que opinas Boxman?

—P-Pues... Yo... Te ves bien... Si, eso—murmura el villano retirado tocando sus dedos y garras con nerviosismo, mirando a un lado, tratando de ocultar en vano su sonrojo.

El profesor Venomous parpadea un par de veces, un poco confuso al principio hasta que en cuestión de segundos logra captar la indirecta y sonríe perversamente.

Oh... Que interesante.

—Ya vámonos—habla Fink con un tono de desesperación.

—¡Sí, ya vámonos!—hablan los boxbots, caminando hacia la salida ansiosos.

—¿Nos vamos P.V.?

—Por supuesto Boxy.

Después la futura familia Voxmore, salieron a disfrutar Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Que comience el Fictober2019!
> 
> ¡Que emoción!
> 
> Es la primera vez que participaré en el Fictober que será, en este caso será sobre VOXMAN después de los acontecimientos de Shadowy Venomous, estoy muy emocionada y a la vez nerviosa.
> 
> Pero...
> 
> ¿Qué es el Fictober?
> 
> Es un evento que consiste en crear un Drabble u One-shot cada día del mes de Octubre, por lo general hay una lista donde nos muestra que cada día hay una diferente palabra y en esa palabra se tratará la historia. El original es Inktober pero se aplica sólo en DIBUJOS.
> 
> ¿Cuáles son las reglas?
> 
> (Las reglas varían, pero están son las que más he visto)
> 
> 1\. En mi caso escribiré Drabbles, por lo que los Drabbles serán mínimo de 100 palabras y no más de 500 palabras.
> 
> 2\. Cada día se tendrá que publicar de acuerdo con la palabra que está lista, sin saltarse la palabra o cambiarla.
> 
> 3\. Terminar el reto. ( Espero que lo logre)
> 
> 4\. Divertirse.
> 
> ¿Cuál es la lista? 
> 
> Utilizaré la lista que creó lil_wheezy_13, que la puedes encontrar en Instagram, Twitter o Tumblr.
> 
> Deseanme suerte en terminar y los invitó a unirse a este lindo evento.
> 
> También lo pueden encontrar en Fanfiction y Wattpad. ️


End file.
